Wie werde ich Todesser?
by Neca
Summary: Voldemorts offizielles Lehrbuch für alle Junioranwärter auf einen Job als Todesser. Herausgegeben von Neca, einer seiner talentiertesten Dienerinnen. DER TEST! OUT NOW!
1. Disclaimer & Vorwort

Titel: Wie werde ich Todesser?  
  
Autor: Neca (necamalfoy@yahoo.de)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was euch aus HP bekannt vorkommt gehört JKR. Die Idee hierzu ist aus der Story "Wie werde ich Gothic?" von der Seite www.vampyrbibliothek.de. Der Rest ist MEINER!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wie werde ich Todesser?  
  
Vorwort  
  
Als ein, in der Szene etabliertes und fanatisches Mitglied jener Gruppe, die man als "Anhänger Voldemorts" bezeichnet, gibt es eine Frage, die mir hoffnungsvolle Junganwärter immer wieder stellen: Wie werde ich Todesser?  
  
In diesem kleinen Ratgeber für den Anfängerkurs werde ich versuchen, euch allen gute Tipps zu geben, wie ihr unserem Meister am Besten dienen könnt und- was vielleicht noch wichtiger ist, wie ihr euch unter den misstrauischen, egozentrischen, sadistischen Kollegen einen Namen macht. Denn:  
  
Gut ist, wer gefürchtet ist.  
  
Trotzdem eine Warnung: Der Schritt in den Zirkel der Todesser ist einmalig und irreversibel. Denn wie heißt es so schön?  
  
Einmal gepoppt, nie mehr gestoppt! ( In unseren Kreisen als "Einmal CRUCIO, niemehr BELFER" bekannt)  
  
Man kann als Diener des einzig wahren Meisters (neben Michael Mittermeier natürlich) nicht plötzlich seine Meinung ändern und sagen: Nein, eigentlich machts mit keinen Spaß mehr, ich lass es wieder!  
  
Deshalb seid gewarnt: Inhaliert, befolgt und verwirklicht diesen Ratgeber nur, wenn es euch wirklich ernst ist!  
  
Anmeldungen zum Anfängerkurs "Wie werde ich Todesser", gehalten von Neca in 10 Kapiteln, im Auftrag von Lord Voldemort bitte per Review!  
  
++++  
  
Das erste Kapitel, das bald folgen wird, behandelt die wichtigsten Grundlagen.  
  
++++++BEZAHLTE+++WERBEANZEIGE++++  
  
Noch bist du unschuldig, kleines Mädchen. Aber bald schon, wirst du eine von uns sein. Deine Seele wird schreien aus Angst vor dir selbst, du wirst die Spiegel hassen lernen und du wirst wissen wie es ist, Macht zu haben. Wie es sich anfühlt, Lebensfäden zu durchtrennen, Schmerzen zu bereiten und Furcht zu schüren. Du wirst erleben, ein Todesser zu sein. Bald, meine Liebe, bald wirst du schuldig sein. Wie wir alle.  
  
Virginias Rache by Neca (Story-ID: 1009609)  
  
NEW CHAPTER OUT NOW!!!!  
  
+++++BEZAHLTE++++WERBEANZEIGE+++ENDE+++++  
  
R/R PLEEZ! 


	2. Begrüßung

Wie werde ich Todesser?  
  
Begrüßung  
  
+++  
  
So. Du hast dich also entschieden, diesen Ratgeber zu lesen weil du zumindest darüber nachdenkst, dich den Todessern anzuschließen- gutgut. Aber sei gewarnt- dies wird kein Zuckerschlecken. Der Weg zum perfekten Todesserdasein ist harte Arbeit.  
  
Die will natürlich nicht heißen, dass jeder Todesser auch ein guter Todesser ist- ganz im Gegenteil, es gibt viele schwarze Schafe. Nur wenige erreichen die Klasse, den Stil und die Raffinesse eines wahren Todessers. Die Coolness, mit der ein Cruciatusfluch aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt wird, der Sarkasmus, mit dem man einem klar macht, das er ein Nichts ist - so klar, dass er es auch glaubt, - und so weiter und so fort. Um ein guter Todesser zu werden, nein, um eine LEGENDE unter Todessern zu werden, muss man hart an sich arbeiten. Die Perfektion geht hin bis zum perfekten Gang bzw. Schreiten eines wahren Todessers. Paradebeispiel dafür ist natürlich Lucius Malfoy - unter den Dienern seiner Lordschaft ist er eine Legende, nahezu so perfekt wie die Lestranges- und ich natürlich. Also dann.... an die Arbeit....  
  
+++  
  
Sodala. Kapitel 1 folgt auf dem Fuße. Trotzdem R/R PLEEZ!  
  
+++++WERBUNG+++++++  
  
Anakin nimmt Kampfposition ein und stürmt auf Voldie zu, ein paar saftige Flüche abwehrend, während Harry Obi befreit. In dem Moment wo Ani Voldie spalten will wie ne Orange springen Funken aus seinem Arm und er kann ihn nimma rühren.  
  
Ani: Verdammt noch mal! Die Batterien sind leer!  
  
Voldie: AVADA...  
  
....na interessiert? -- » Möge die Macht mit euch sein! By Neca (Story-ID: 1142525)  
  
ENJOY!  
  
+++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bis dann! 


	3. Kapitel 1: Grundvoraussetzungen und 3 si...

Wie werde ich Todesser? (kurz WwiT)  
  
Grundkurs Anfänger  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Die Einstellung & Grundvoraussetzungen  
  
++++  
  
Mit "Einstellung" im Sinne von "einen Job bekommen" hat das nichts zu tun- das behandeln wir erst viel später. Nein, hier geht es um die allgemeine Einstellung, um die Lebensanschauung und den allgemeinen Lebensstil eines Todessers.  
  
Hierfür gibt es- weil wir ja schließlich nicht mit der Besteigung des Mount Everest beginnen wollen- erst mal drei silberne Regeln (aus irgendwelchen Gründen hat der Meister eine Abneigung gegenüber Gold- Farblehre war ihm immer schon wichtig. Er mag überhaupt nur Grün und Silber) und ein paar Grundvoraussetzungen, die man doch haben sollte, wenn man Todesser werden will.  
  
Voraussetzungen:  
  
1.) Blaues, sprich reines, Blut, mindestens 2 Generationen zu beiden Seiten der Familie müssen nachgewiesen werden, also nicht vergessen, den Stammbaum der Anmeldung beizulegen!!!  
  
2.) Sympathisanten von Muggeln und gemeinem Volke, sprich Schlammblütern, sind nicht erwünscht. Diese Geistesrichtung ist zwar sehr moralisch, kann sich aber als Hindernis im Ausführen gewisser Tätigkeiten zeigen.  
  
3.) Erwünscht- aber nicht unbedingt notwendig - ist ein Abschluss der Schulausbildung Hogwarts (zu wissen was Hogwarts ist, ist Vorvoraussetzung für die Grundvoraussetzung), bevorzugt im Hause Slytherin.  
  
4.) Man sollte magisch sein.  
  
+++  
  
So, das wären die wichtigsten Grundvoraussetzungen. Womit man sich besonders günstige Bedingungen schaffen kann, wird in Bd. 2 "Wie bleibe ich als Todessser am Leben (WbiaTaL)" erläutert.  
  
Kommen wir nun zu den drei silbernen Regeln:  
  
Regel No. 1:  
  
Zeige keine Gnade gegenüber deinen Feinden, keine Freundlichkeit gegenüber deinen Kollegen und keine Anteilnahme für irgendwen. Sei deinem Lord stets hundertprozentig treu ergeben, zeige dich ihm gegenüber demütig und bescheiden und nimm sowohl Lob als auch Rüge von seiner Seite dankend an (genauere Verhaltensregeln für den Umgang mit dem Meister in späteren Kapiteln und Bd. 2).  
  
Regel No. 2:  
  
Kleide dich stets standesgemäß, wenn du dienstlich unterwegs bist, als auch privat. Bist du im Dienst, trage stets deine schwarze Robe und bedecke dein Gesicht mit deiner Maske. Nimm niemals deine Kapuze ab und zeige niemals deine nackten Hände, denn Handschuhe sind ein absolutes Muss!!! Kein Schimmer deiner Haut darf zu sehen sein, kein einziges Haar darf unter deiner Kapuze hervorragen und selbst deine Stimme sollte stets gedämpft erklingen.  
  
Bist du privat unterwegs, so kleide dich stets so, dass alle sehen, wie stolz du auf dein reines Blut bist. Trage Roben aus edlem, wenn möglich magischem Material und rümpfe bei der Sichtung von auch nur andeutungsweise muggelähnlicher Kleidung entsetzt die Nase. Folge keinen Stilen, setze auf klassisches, konservatives. Sei stets durch und durch Zauberer/Hexe. (für die exakte Kleidung gibt es ein eigenes Kapitel, dazu später).  
  
Regel No.3:  
  
Sei stets kühl und reserviert, nie offen und zugänglich. Du musst auf andere, egal wen, wirken wie ein Mythos. Ein irreale Gestalt, eine Legende. Man muss daran zweifeln ob du aus Fleisch und Blut bist. DU musst die Leute dazu bringe, ehrfürchtig ihre Stimmen zu senken, wen sie von dir sprechen, und natürlich auch von deinen Taten. Solltest du nicht wirklich etwas absolut Erschreckendes getan haben- weil die Gelegenheit fehlte oder dein Magen das nicht aushielt (das kommt besonders am Anfang recht häufig vor- besonders wenn man bei Leuten wie Michael Jackson einbricht, wenn der grad aus der Dusche kommt *würg* .), dann tu so als ob. Leide. Quäle dich. Und zeig ihnen subtil an, wie gerne du dich quältst, denn du tust es für den Meister - Loyalität ist immer ein Renner, weil sie so selten ist. (siehe Bd. 2)  
  
+++  
  
So, das wären sie, die drei silbernen Regeln ohne die man alles in den Wind schreiben kann. Nehmt sie euch zu Herzen, denn Schwachheit wird in unseren Reihen hart bestraft- der kleine heißt nicht umsonst Wurmschwanz...  
  
+++  
  
Kapitel 2 beschäftigt sich eingehend mit den Hauptaufgaben eines Todessers. Und nun noch die Beantwortung einiger Anfragen Interessierter:  
  
@Khair: Natürlich gibt es die verschiedensten Arten von Feierlichkeiten in unserem Zirkel. Der Begriff "Grillparty" ist mir zwar fremd, aber es gibt einen kleinen Themenabend für Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels (da reinzukommen ist jedoch sehr, sehr schwer). Er steht unter dem Motto "Röst den Muggel". (Näheres in Bd.2)  
  
Nochmal @Khair: Steuern? Todesser? Irgendwie widersinnig, nicht? Die einzigen Steern, die uns betreffen sind die, wie wir kassieren. Dazu mehr in Band 2.  
  
Und wiedermal @khair: Natürlich. Den Anmeldeschein gibt's am Ende von Bd. 1.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
R/R PLEEEEEEZ!  
  
+++++++WERBUNG++++++  
  
Harry: So, Voldemort! Endlich habe ich dich doch noch besiegt. Jetzt wirst du für alle deine grauenhaften Taten büßen! Bald wirst du auf ewig in Askaban sein. STU...  
  
Harry kann den Fluch nicht beenden, weil er von einem leuchtenden, runden, geworfenen Etwas getroffen wird)  
  
Harry: Was zum...?  
  
Sailor Moon: AUFHÖREN!  
  
HEHE! Jetzt wollt ihr wissen wies weitergeht, gell? Dann R/R PLEEZ!  
  
----- Im Namen des Mondes by Neca (Story-ID: 925714)  
  
+++WERUNG+++ENDE++++  
  
Bis dann! 


	4. Kapitel 2: Die Hauptaufgaben

Hi, ich bins, eure Neca. Endlich ist es fertig, das zweite Kapitel meines kleinen Ratgebers. Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber momentan ist hier ziemlich viel los, wir bereiten gerade ein Attentat auf so einen idiotischen amerikanischen Strauch vor...öh...ja...also...Film ab!

+++

Wie werde ich Todesser

Grundkurs Anfänger

Kapitel 2

Hauptgebiete

+++

Dieses Kapitel unseres kleinen Ratgebers beschäftigt sich eingehend mit den drei wichtigsten Aufgaben eines Todessers. Sie korrekt auszuführen steht außer Frage und Zuwiderhandlung wird schwer geahndet. Ihr seid gewarnt.

Die wichtigste Aufgabe des Todessers: Diene dem Lord und verhilf ihm zum Sieg. Sie unterteilt sich v.a. in drei Bereiche.

Das Hauptziel unserer Organisation ist es, die Welt von allem Übel zu befreien, d.h. von Muggeln, Muggelstämmigen, Muggelfreunden und Britney Spears. Naja, und, verbunden mit dem befreien der Welt, auch gleich die Demokratie abzuschafen. Diktatur ist das einzig Wahre! Um dies zu schaffen ist es von äußerster Wichtigkeit, jedem, und ich meine wirklich _jedem_, Befehl unseres Meisters unbedingt Folge zu leisten. Denn egal wie seltsam der Befehl auch erscheint, er ist stets Teil eines Plans zum erringen der Weltherrschaft ( Insidertipp: Die Pläne macht er nicht selber, die kauft erbillig im Sixpack bei so ‚ner Firma in Amerika, der Brain & Co. KG).

Neueinsteiger bekommen manchmal Aufträge, die schlicht ihre Loyalität und Dienstbereitschaft prüfen sollen (als ich hier anfing wurde ich mal um drei Uhr morgens geweckt um dem dunklen Lord eine Familienpackung Himbeer-Sahne-Eis zu besorgen. Ohne Geld. Im Januar. _Das_ war hardcore.).

+++

Und so sehen die wichtigsten Aufgaben der Todesser meistens aus:

1.) Terroristische Anschläge.

Egal ob in Kuba oder Irland, ob in New York oder am Todesstern, keine rebellische Organisation kommt ohne Terroranschläge aus. Sie sind das A und O einer jeden Gruppe, sozusagen ihr Markenzeichen.

Wir Todesser haben mit der Zeit ein Faible für das Niederbrennen von Häusern und todesfluchmäßige Töten seiner Bewohner entwickelt. Schnell, effektiv, und so nebenbei kann man auch noch Würstchen braten. 

Opfer sind mit Vorliebe Familien mit muggelstämmigen Mitgliedern, aber ohne ein einjähriges Kind namens „Harry". Außerdem beliebt sind die Klassiker: Minister, Regierungsbeamte, reiche Wirtschaftstycoons und Finanzbeamte. 

Zu jedem Terroranschlag gehört natürlich die Bekennerschrift. Da wir aber leider nur eine Schreibmaschine haben und die dauernd kaputt ist, beschränken wir uns meist auf das Hinterlassen eines kleinen Reklamezeichens, ein in der Luft schwebender, atomgrüner Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange als Zunge quillt. Weltweit bekannt als das dunkle Mal, erspart es uns umständliche „Hey Leute, wir waren da und haben's getan!"-Zettel.

Anfänger werden selten zu solchen Anschlägen mitgenommen, und der erste ist immer ein Erlebnis. Wie man sich bei solchen Anschlägen richtig verhält wird in Band 2 „_Wie bleibe ich als Todesser am Leben_" näher erläutert.

+*+*+*+*

2.) Entführungen

Auch wenn unser Spionagenetz noch so gut ist (wir haben einen kleinen Führer gefunden „_So tickt der KGB_" von _Wadislav Wutzeltzky_ – veraltet, aber eine gute Grundlage), alles können wir auch nicht alleine herausfinden. Deshalb muss man dann und wann jemanden, der weiß, was wir wissen wollen, in unsere Parteizentrale einladen. Wenn er nicht kommen will macht das gar nix, weil dann kommen wir ihn holen.

Entführungen machen eine Menge Spaß, sind aber sehr kompliziert, aus dem einachen Grund heraus, dass hierbei, anders als bei Terrorattacken, das Opfer wenn möglich am Leben bleiben sollte. 

Die einfachste Art der Entführung ist immer noch die direkt-primitive. Etwas langweilig, aber sehr effizient. Mitten in der Nacht ins Schlafzimmer des Opfers poltern- Opfer betäuben- Opfer mitnehmen- fertig.

Man bringt es in die Parteizentrale und überlässt es dem Verhörspezialisten ( _der_ Traumberuf schlechthin für jeden Sadisten). Wie man richtig verhört ist eine so komplizierte Sache, dass ich schwer überlege, ein Sonderband „Das korrekte Verhör" rauszubringen.

Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen.

+*+*+*+*

3.) Rekrutierung

Todesser ist ein schwerer, zehrender, seltener Beruf. Deshalb gibt es auch nur sehr wenige Neuanwärter. Und darum ist es eine Hauptaufgabe eines jede Todessers, für Frischfleisch...äh Rekruten zu sorgen. Für jeden Neuanwärter, den man mitbringt, bekommt man einen Bonuspunkt. Bei 10 Bonuspunkten bekommt man ein Nagelpflege-Set. Bei 20 Bonuspunkten bekommt man einen Dunkles-Mal-Schlüsselanhänger. Und bei **50**Bonuspunkten bekommt man ein Blanko-Attentat, sprich man kann einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug führen, mit voller Unterstützung des Meisters.

Am einfachsten geht das rekrutieren, wenn man bereits sehr erfahren ist. Dann schreibt man einfach ein Buch über das Leben als Todesser und legt ganz hinten ein Anmeldeformular bei.

+*+*+*+*

So, dass waren die drei wichtigsten Aufgaben der Todesser. Im nächsten Kapitel beschäftigen wir uns intensivst mit den internen Regeln der Todesser, dem Umgang mit Kollegen und – natürlich- ausführlichst mit dem korrekten Umgang mit dem Meister und mit Opfern.

++

So, natrlich können die Antworten auf Fragen nicht fehlen:

@ Naurya: Du bist gerne gesehen im Kurs, und den zweiten Teil deiner Meldung habe ich jetzt einfach übersehen. (Solche Ambitionen behandeln wir in einem späteren Band, über den ich jetzt noch nichts sage).

@snuffkin: Danke, ich weiß. *rotwerd*

@Star-Silver: Steht alles dabei. Porto wird zurückerstattet.

Das wärs dann. Fehlt nur noch eines. Was denn? ERRATEN!!

+++++WERBUNG+++++++

Mein Name ist Virginia Weasley, ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt, 1,72 groß und eigentlich hübsch. Ich habe lange Haare, die von der gesamten Welt als rot bezeichnet werden. Ich nenne es Kastanie. Als ich elf Jahre alt war habe ich Tom Vorlost Riddle kennengelernt und beinahe meine Mitschüler getötet. Harry Potter hat meinen Körper damals gerettet. Nichts bereue ich mehr als das. Alle wissen, dass es meine Schuld war. Sie haben mich gemieden und sind mir ausgewichen. Ich hatte gehofft, das würde vorbeigehen, aber das tut es nicht. Sicher, sie reden mit mir- aber sie halten alle immer Distanz. Ich habe keine Freunde. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich nur eine einzige Person, die mein Freund war, und die wurde von Harry Potter zerstört. Ich hasse Harry. Wegen ihm bin ich einsam. Und eines Tages wird er dafür bezahlen.  
  
-- _Virginias Rache_ by _Neca_ (Story-ID: 1009609 ) 

ENJOY!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sodala, das wars mal wieder. Review PLEEEZ!


	5. Kapitel 3: Der Umgang mit Todessern und ...

Hallo, da bin ich mal wieder, dieses Mal mit einem etwas längerem Kapitel über eine sehr wichtige Sache: Verhalten in der Gruppe. 

Solltet ihr irgendwelche Fragen haben, wendet euch vertrauensvoll an euren Meister, mich oder diesen Ratgeber.

ENJOY!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wie werde ich Todesser

Grundkurs Anfänger 

Kapitel 3

Der Umgang mit Todessern und dem dunklen Lord

++++++++++++++

Wie ich sehe habt ihr es bereits bis zu Kapitel Drei geschafft. Congratulations! Jetzt, wo ich einen kleinen Einblick in den Aufbau unserer Organisation hattet, beginnen wir doch mal mit den wirklich wichtigen Lektionen. Und, wie in jeder Organisation, beginnen auch wir mit dem Wichtigsten. Denn als Todesser wird niemand Erfolg haben, der diese Regeln nicht kennt.

Der Umgang mit anderen Todessern

Zuerst muss hier gesagt werden, dass der interne Umgang insofern sehr kompliziert ist, dass es unter uns eine inoffizielle Rangordnung gibt, von der keiner etwas weiß, die aber trotzdem jeder kennt. Besonders für Neulinge ist sie schwer zu verstehen.

Für unseren Meister sind wir alle gleich. Wir alle sind seine Diener und stehen auf der selben Stufe. Untereinander ist das aber ganz anders. Hier gilt: Je mächtiger und reicher, desto höher im Rang. Je loyaler und grausamer, desto gefürchteter. Je intelligenter und kälter, desto mysteriöser. Verstanden? Nein? Macht nichts, ich gebe euch ein Beispiel.

Beispiele sind eigentlich schwierig, weil wir Todesser auch untereinander kaum Namen kennen, aber ein paar sind doch recht bekannt. Also, mal sehen...

Lucius Malfoy ist einer der reichsten, reinblütigsten und politisch-wirtschaftlich einflussreichsten Zauberer der Welt, deshalb ist er einer der ranghöchsten Todesser und was er sagt gilt beinahe soviel, als hätte der Meister selbst es gesagt. Außerdem steht er bei sage und schreibe 376 Bonuspunkten. 

Ryan Lestrange weigerte sich nach dem Unfall von Halloween 1981 den dunklen Lord zu verraten und ging ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für ihn in den Hochsicherheitstrakt von Azkaban. An dem Tag, als er entlassen wurde, weil wir Azkaban gestürmt haben, tötete er als ein Willkommen-in-der-Freheit-Geschenk an sich selbst zehn verschiedene Boybandmitglieder, was seltsamerweise bis heute keinem aufgefallen ist. Darum ist er der gefürchtetste Todesser und steht daher höher als Lucius Malfoy, der nur der mächtigste ist. Furcht steht über Macht.

Severus Snape gilt als einer der besten Zaubertrankmeister der Welt (er kann fast so gut kochen wie Jamie Olivier) und hat seine Gefühle stets absolut unter Kontrolle. Wenn er einmal einen Wutausbruch hat, kann man sicher sein, dass es absichtlich geschah. Gerüchten zufolge hat er, als einmal sein Umhang gebrannt haben soll, diesen erst ausgelöscht, als das Feuer seinen Zauberstab erreichte. Und er ist bis jetzt der einzige Todesser, der es je geschafft hat, Dumbledore den reuigen Spion vorzuspielen und dessen komplettes Vertrauen zu erringen. Deshalb steht er in der Rangliste über Ryan Lestrange, weil die Ungewissheit darüber, für wen er wirklich arbeitet und was er dem dunklen Lord alles sagt- er ist sein engster Vertrauter- ihn zum gefährlichsten aller Todesser machen. Also Gefahr vor Furcht vor Macht. Ist doch ganz easy, oder?

Unter allen anderen gilt stets die Regel Alter vor Schönheit, also erst die dienstälteren Todesser, dann die jüngeren und dann die Frauen. Frauen gibt es unter den Todessern nur sehr wenige, und da die meisten Männer uns für schwächliche, armselige Kreaturen halten, ist es für uns besonders schwer, in der Szene Fuß zu fassen. Denn um halbwegs anerkannt zu werden müssen wir und mehr Einfluss erkämpfen als Lucius Malfoy, mehr Treue beweisen als Ryan Lestrange und gefährlicher sein als Severus Snape. Das kann ganz schön stressen.

Als oberstes Prinzip für den Umgang untereinander gelten- vielleicht habe ich es schon erwähnt- zwei lebenswichtige Grundregeln:

Erstens: _Traue niemandem, nicht mal dir selbst, du könntest ja unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen._

Zweitens: _Immer wachsam!_

Freundschaft existiert in unseren Kreisen nicht. Jeder von uns steht ständig unter Beobachtung, jeder Fehler, jede kleine Unachtsamkeit wird peinlich genau registriert und bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit gegen dich verwendet. Es gibt für einen Todesser keine größere Genugtuung als das Zerstören der Karriere eines „Kollegen". Denn jeder ausgeschaltete Todesser ist ein Schritt nach vorne im Kampf um des Meisters Gunst.

+++

An zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen in unseren Kreisen zu denken grenzt schon fast an Absurdität, trotzdem passiert es dann und wann mal, dass sich en Todesser nach Gesellschaft sehnt- und sei es auch nur für eine Nacht. In diesem Fall wäre es Selbstmord, ein „normales" Flirtprogramm zu starten. Beziehungen zwischen Todessern werden in wenigen klaren Schritten geknüpft:

**Erstens: Ausloten.**

Aufgrund unserer Uniform ist es nicht immer einfach herauszufinden, wer denn unter der Maske steht (dazu mehr im Kapitel Kleidung). Deshalb ist es am wichtigsten zu erkennen, ob der Todesser, der einem gegenübersteht, männlich oder weiblich ist. Danach sucht man sich aus, was man will.

**Zweitens: Bemerken.**

Hat man ein passendes Objekt der Begierde ausgelotet, beginnt das allgemein bekannte Kämpfen um Aufmerksamkeit. Klassisches wie dumme Anmachsprüche, Drinks oder Augenkontakt sind strikt zu vermeiden, wenn man nicht als Schwächling gelten will- und unter uns, in dieser Szene ist Schwäche mörderisch. Am besten funktionieren folgende drei Varianten:

A) Rekrutierung

Du gehst auf den/ die Auserwählte/n zu und sagst etwas á la: „Unser Meister hat mich beauftragt, die Welt von einem Stück Abfall zu befreien. Es geht um Bro'Sis. Willst d mitmachen?"

So etwas funktioniert meistens, da alle gerne metzeln und keiner Bro'Sis mag.

B) Lob

„Hi, ich habe gehört, du warst bei dem Attentat auf das GZSZ-Set dabei. War ja ne mächtig ekelhafte Sache. Leider konnte ich nicht mitkommen weil der Meister gerade einen Spezialauftrag für mich hatte. Erzähl mir doch davon, ich hab gehört du hast da ne Wahnsinnsaktion gerissen!"

Unsere Szene ist wahnsinnig selbstverliebt. Für ein bisschen Honig ums Maul tun wir alles.

C) Aggression

„Hey du Idiot/Schlampe, mach dass du da wegkommst, du sitzt/stehst auf meine Platz!"

Am kürzesten, am schnellsten, am einfachsten, am effektivsten. Niemand weicht einem Streit aus, und man kann so nebenbei auch noch überzählige Kalorien verbrauchen.

Drittens: Direkt zur Sache kommen 

Keine großen Umschweife machen, Todesser haben grundsätzlich keine Zeit weil sie nie wissen, wie lange sie noch zu leben haben. Sobald du also die ersten Worte mit deinem Gegenüber gewechselt hast, biete ruhig sofortigen Körperkontakt an. Die meisten sind ganz froh, das nervige „Kennenlernen" wegzulassen und verziehen sich mit dir auf ein Zimmer. Erwarte dir nie mehr als One-Night-Stands. Beziehungen in unserer Branche haben keine Zukunft.

Das wäre alles, was zu dem Thema zu sagen wäre, bis auf die silbernste aller goldenen Regeln:

_Verliebe dich **nie**!_

Warum, werde ich jetzt nicht kommentieren, das dürfte allen klar sein.

+++

Jetzt kommen wir zum mit Abstand wichtigstem Teil der internen Regeln:

Der Umgang mit Lord Voldemort

Solltest du, aus welchem Grund auch immer, je eine Audienz bei seiner Herrlichkeit haben, halte dich an drei Grundregeln. Befolgst du sie, hast du gute Chancen, mit dem Leben davonzukommen und das vielleicht sogar ohne Schmerzen.

Erstens: Demut 

Krieche immer auf allen Viere durch die Gegend, lecke den Staub auf seinen Stiefeln ( bete, dass er keine Sandalen trägt) und sieh ihm bloß nie in die Augen. Er hat den Basilisken-Blick. Tust du das nicht, fühlt er sich angegriffen und greift doch an. Ganz unter uns- des Meisters Ego ist sehr groß, sein Selbstvertrauen aber nicht. Er ist immer sofort beleidigt und dass dann für Ewigkeiten. Noch heute spinnt er rum weil James Potter mal gesagt hat, Dumbledore wäre der bessere Zauberer- und was er mit Potter gemacht hat muss ich ja nun wirklich nicht sagen, oder?

Zweitens: Ehrlichkeit 

Wenn er dich etwas fragt, sag die Wahrheit, Lügen bringen nie was, seine Spione sind zu gut. Gehe niemals davon aus dass du eine Frage gestellt bekommst, weil du Informationen abgeben sollst. Jede Frage ist ein schlichter Lügentest. Und wenn er dich fragt, wann du das letzte Mal die Socken gewechselt hast und es war vor zwei Wochen, dann sag auch „vor zwei Wochen". Er weiß es bereits und will nur wissen, wie viel du bereit bist zu sagen.

Drittens: Stärke 

Er wird dich testen. Auf deine Stärke hin. Mental meine ich. Er wird dir keine Gewichte in die Hand drücken, aber er wird dich testen. Das könnte ungefähr so aussehen:

*AmBodenherumkriechend* „Meister, ihr habt mich gerufen?"

„Ja. Crucio."

*VorSchmerzenamBodenrumkriechaberkeinenLauthörenlassend* „Danke Meister"

Gecheckt? Wenn man diese einfachen Regeln beherrscht, kommt man in unserer Gesellschaft ziemlich weit. 

So, jetzt muss ich dieses Kapitel beenden, der Meister wünscht mich zu sprechen. Wo zum Potter hab ich bloß mein Aspirin...

++++++++++++++

So, das wäre mal wieder ein Kapitel WwiT gewesen. Ich hoffe ihr seid zufrieden. Das nächte Kapitel behandelt etwas, worauf sicher schon viele sehr lange warten: Die Kleidung

REVIEW PLEEEZ!

+++++++WERBUNG+++++++++

Wir befinden uns im Jahr 2002 n. Chr. Ganz Großbritannien ist von den Todessern besetzt... Ganz GB? Nein! Eine von unbeugsamen Schülern, Lehrern und Auroren bevölkerte Schule hört nicht auf, dem Eindringling Widerstand zu leisten. Und das Leben ist nicht leicht für die schwarzmagischen Todesserlegionen, die als Besatzung in den befestigten Lagern namens Lager 1, Lager 2, Lager 3 und Lager 4 ... nun ja, Todesser waren noch nie für Kreativität berühmt, was Namen angeht ... liegen.......  
  
GROSSER HARRY POTTER BAND V: HARRY IN GALLIEN by Neca (Story-ID: 927509)  
  
READ IT!  
  
++++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++++++

CYA!


	6. Kapitel 4: Korrekte Kleidung für alle Le...

Hey Ihr!

Da bin ich wieder, zwar noch etwas groggy – der Meister war leider guter Laune – aber immerhin noch am Leben. 

Bevor wir mit dem Kapitel anfangen, das ihr alle so sehr begehrt (tut bloß nicht so, es geht immer nur ums Aussehen) werde ich hier noch ein paar Leserbriefe beantworten:

@ Pe Nur geduld, das Anmeldeformular liegt dann ganz hinten bei. Viele Kapitel sind für den Grundkurs auch nicht mehr vorgesehen.

@dreamdancerin Hm, du scheinst mir aus dem rechten Holz geschnitzt. Lies das Handbuch zu Ende und ich hoffe, dass du danach immer noch beitreten willst.

@ yutaka Der Ausbruch sei verziehen. Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass dir mein Ratgeber so zusagt. Nieder mit den Muggeln!

@naurya ich werde mir nie merken, wie man deinen Namen schreibt! Danke für das Lob. Das mit Bro'Sith war eigentlich nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Es sollte eine Überraschung für Darth Voldemort werden! *g*

@Khair Da siehst du mal, welch großes Vorbild Severus Snape für viele ist. Und wegen deiner Abstammung, ich hab nen Bekannten, der kennt jemanden, der eine Cousine hat, deren Freund hat eine bekannte, nämlich meine Schwester, und die hat eine Schwester, die ist Todesserin und bietet auch gefälschte Stammbäume an...

Sollte dir mal langweilig werden, empfehle ich dir einen Besuch in unserer Spiele...äh...Forschungsabteilung.

Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Regeln, du wirst schon noch ein guter/böser Todesser. Pyjamaparty, Flaschendrehen, Videoabend....gute Idee, werd ich mal vorschlagen!

@aquila Echte Bezahlung gibt's nicht, wenn du Geld brauchst, frag unsere lebendige Bank, Lucius Malfoy. (Tu das aber nicht zu fordernd, er fühlt sich sonst benutzt)

Und das mit den Schlammblut hab ich jetzt ganz einfach mal überhört....

@all THX 4 the reviews and..... ENJOY!

+++

Wie werde ich Todesser

Grundkurs Anfänger

Kapitel 4

Korrekte Kleidung für alle Lebenslagen

+++

Grundsätzlich unterscheidet man in unseren Kreisen zwischen drei Arten der Garderobe:

Arbeit

Freizeit

Festlichkeit

Für alle drei gibt es einige MUSTs und einige DON'Ts. Natürlich werden auch einige Freiheiten gelassen, aber ein paar Richtlinien sind einzuhalten. Hier kurz im Überblick:

Arbeitskleidung 

Nun, da wir eine militärisch angehauchte Organisation sind, gibt es bei uns Uniformen. Aber keine Angst, sie sind nicht in diesen hässlichen Würgegrüntönen gehalten wie Muggeluniformen, sondern haben viel Stil.

Die normalen Versammlungsuniformen sind in schlichte schwarz gehaltene Kapuzenumhänge mit schwarzen Knöpfen. Passend dazu trägt man eine schwarze, einfach gehaltene Maske, die keine Verzierungen enthält. Höhere Ränge erkennt man an roten Schleifen am linken Oberarm. Höchststufe sind vier Schleifen.

An Schuhwerk sind hier Militärstiefel (gesehen beim US Army Shop, 150 €) anzuraten. Sie sind robust und sehen zu der Uniform auch sehr gut aus.

Zur Veranschaulichung empfehle ich, Bilder vom Ku-Klux-Klan zu nehmen, die lächerlichen Zipfelmützen zu streichen und sie schwarz zu bemalen.

Modebewusste Leser haben inzwischen natürlich schon festgestellt, dass sich solche Kleidung nicht wirklich eignet, um „ins Gelände zu gehen". Deshalb haben wir eine zweite, leichtere Angriffsuniform.

Gerne gesehen sind hier schwarze Armeehosen, enganliegende schwarze Shirts und, um Identifikationen zu verhindern, die klassischen Schimasken, die allerdings nicht halb so schick sind wie die Masken, und vor allen Dingen furchtbar Kratzen.

Zur Veranschaulichung empfehle ich sämtliche Filme, in denen Terroristen vorkommen, vor allem Bruce Willis, Chuck Norris (A/N: Walker, Texas Ranger – schreibt man den so?) und Sylvester Stallone-Filme.

Freizeitkleidung 

Bedauerlicherweise scheint Muggelkleidung in Mode zu kommen, war das Erste, das mir einfiel, als ich kürzlich durch die Shops in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade und Knockturn Alley wanderte. Zumindest war das mein erster Eindruck, als ich ein rose Kleid sah, hellblaue Jeans mit Blümchenstickereien und glitzernden Shirts, auf denen intelligente Aufdrücke á le „sexy Beast" standen. 

Ich war entsetzt. Wenn das so weitergehe würde, könnten Todesser bald anfangen, sich ihre klassischen Freizeitroben selber zu nähen. Freizeitroben. Bevorzugte Farben waren, sind, und werden immer sein: Schwarz, Dunkelrot, Dunkelgrün und Silber.

Wer ein perfektes Beispiel für solche Roben sehen will, besorge sich den Film „Die Kammer des Schreckens" und examiniere Lucius Malfoy aufs genaueste – endlich ein Mann mit Geschmack (mal abgesehen von seinen Mützen).

Aber es gibt auch Hoffnung. Allem Anschein nach gibt es auch Muggel mit Geschmack. Die alte Generation der Todesser mag solche Kleidung vielleicht nicht gutheißen, aber Todesser zu sein bedeutet noch lange nicht, ein konservativer Altfaschist zu sein.

Für weibliche Todesser empfehle ich als Freizeitkleidung lange, schwarze Samtkleider, altmodisch geschnittenen Röcke und Korsagen. Ferner sind Netzstrümpfe, lange Capes und Ledermäntel sehr angesehen. 

An Schmuck empfiehlt sich vor allem Silber, besonders beliebt sind sakrale Zeichen und alte Ornamente.

Haare sollten entweder lang und glatt oder leicht verfilzt sein. Auf keinen Fall sind Aufsteckfrisuren zu empfehlen, oder nette Spangen, Bänder etc... es sei denn, sie sind verflucht und berühmt.

An Schuhwerk sind Schnürstiefeletten mit Beinbruch-Absatz zu empfehlen – _Vorsicht, nur von Experten zu tragen!_ – oder „Dr. Martens Modell No. 1420Z".

Für männliche Todesser empfehlen sich klassische schwarze Lederhosen, T-Shirts mit Aufdrücken von Bands á la InExtremo, Marilyn Manson oder Korn und natürlich schwarze Ledermäntel.

Als Schuhe sind klassische Springerstiefel zu empfehlen, wie sie in dem Ärzte-Klassiker „Schrei nach Liebe" empfohlen werden.

Haare sollten nach Möglichkeit schwarz sein, ansonsten ist den Frisuren nicht viel hinzuzufügen.

Schmuck wie bei weiblichen Todessern.

Festlichkeitskleidung

Bei festlichen Anlässen besteht für weibliche Todesser die einzige Möglichkeit zu zeigen, dass es sich bei ihnen nicht um hässliche Kampfhühner handelt sondern um Frauen mit Stil.

Lange Galaroben sind hier durchaus angebracht, und es ist auch der einzige Anlass für wahrhaft kunstvolle Frisuren. Beim jährlichen Ball zur Rückkehr unseres Meisters Ende Juni muss schließlich alles perfekt sein und niemand wird sich aufregen, wenn wir mit der Kleidersuche schon drei Monate nach dem Vorjahresball beginnen. Jede will die Schönste sein, aber das wird sowieso immer Narcissa Malfoy. Hat einfach den reichsten Ehemann, das kleine Biest...äh....lassen wir das.

Bei diesem Anlass ist es für die Männer übrigens Pflicht, in schwarzen Festroben zu erscheinen. Gesehen bei Madame Malkins. Versucht erst gar nicht, hier etwas Modernes anzuziehen, die Türsteherdementoren lassen euch nicht rein.

Schmuck wie üblich, Schuhe sind dem Kleid/den Roben anzupassen.

So, damit wäre eigentlich alles gesagt, was über die Kleidung zu sagen ist. Improvisation un das Kreieren neuer Stile sind gern gesehen, solange man sich über einen gewissen Rahmen nicht hinauswagt. Kommst du in Pink, bist du zu weit gegangen.

Aber da wir schon beim Thema Lebensstil sind, noch eine kleine Liste von Dingen, die man nicht machen sollte:

Britney oder ähnliches mögen.

Discotanzen. Walzer, Tango und Foxtrott nicht können ist auch ein Verrechen.

Fan der Kelly Family sein.

Einen schlechten Magen haben.

Empfindlich sein.

Potter oder Weasley heißen (mit Ausnahme von Virginia natürl....ach, lassen wir das)

Das nächste Mal beschäftigen wir uns dann mit den Themen Musik und Kunst. Was MUSS man kennen, was ist zu vermeiden.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Review pleez!

+++++WERBUNG+++++

Gut, sie fand Draco Malfoy attraktiv. Na und? Wer tat das nicht? Immerhin galt er als einer der gutaussehendsten Jungen in Hogwarts. Er war reich, intelligent und hatte gute Manieren. Irgendwo. Also war doch überhaupt nichts dabei, seine Augen zu mögen. Nur seine Augen. Und seinen grazilen, katzenartigen Gang. Seine gänsehauterregende Stimme. Sein Haar, so fein und engelsgleich, dass man weinen mochte, wenn man es zu lange betrachtete. Seinen vom Quidditch trainierten Körper. Sein magisches Können. Nein, Hermine brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Draco Malfoy ein wenig attraktiv zu finden, war nichts Schlimmes. Wie lächerlich, sich über so eine dumme Schwärmerei den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wie lächerlich.

-- Virginias Rache, Chapter 9 – OUT NOW!

++++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++++

Cya!


	7. Kapitel 5: Musik, Kunst und Kultur

Aloha! Nun, es hat lange gedauert, doch ich bin wieder da. War mit partei-internen Sachen beschäftigt. Also erst mal zur Beantwortung von Leserbriefen....

@tinuviel ich würde mich geehrt fühlen., wenn du das tätest.

@ qjunior nein, grün, blutrot und dunkles violett sind durchaus erlaubt, solange es im Rahmen bleibt. Und wegen dem Stammbaum...ich werde sehen...

@dreamdancerin gute einstellung. Ein vorstellungsgespräch wird nötig sein. Allerdings nicht mit mir, sondern mit dem Meister...

@christina Muggel? Als Informant? Kommt ganz drauf an, was du weißt....

@naurya jaja, Lucius Malfoy, ein Mann mit Klasse...er hat eben Stil. Solche Haarschleifen sind zwar erlaubt, aber nur, wenn man weiß, wie man so etwas korrekt bindet...Lucius und für uns alle ein Vorbild guten Zauberergeschmacks...

@khair wenn du einen Tanzlehrer brauchst....Professor Snape ist ein hervorragender Tänzer...

@pe also, noch mal für alle: das Anmeldeformular wird gaaaaanz am Ende des Kurses beigelegt...

@lady romantique welcher job ist schon nicht anstrengend??

@natascha danke, danke. Ich hoffe, auch du wirst am Ende hier einen Anmeldebogen ausfüllen!

Sodala, das wärs, gemmas an....

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wie werde ich Todesser?

Kapitel 5

Musik, Kunst und Kultur

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, du hast es also tatsächlich bis hierher geschafft. Nehmen wir mal an, du hast bisher überlebt und bist in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen worden. Du kleidest dich richtig und benimmst dich gut genug, um weiterzuleben. Doch jetzt geht es um deine Hobbies. Welche Musik hörst du? Welche Gemälde hängen an deiner Wand. Welche Theatervorstellungen besuchst du? Mache hier einen Fehler, und du wirst den Ruf eines Freaks erst mit dem Eintreten des Todes los. Was dann meist relativ schnell geht.

Also hier ein wenig Unterstützung. Beginnen wir mit jener Erfindung, die international Menschen zusammenschweißt und gleichzeitig zu Feinden macht: Der Musik. 

Aber was soll man heutzutage hören? Womit ist man auf der sicheren Seite des Lebens? Vertraut man lieber dem zarten Jodeln eines Schweizer Edelsenners oder den trunkenen, alkoholschwangeren Liedern eines Matrosen oder Festivalbesuchers? Wer sind die wahren Helden? Ich will nun die Namen einiger Meister der Musik nennen, aus verschiedenen Sparten, für verschiedene Lebenslagen.

Beginnen wir mit den Großen:

Es ist sehr bedauerlich, dass solche Giganten der Musik wie **Beethoven, Wagner, Chopin** und **Orff** nicht mehr unter uns weilen...denn nur Dank ihnen sind manche Tage zu ertragen. Die Klassik heißt nicht umsonst Klassik, sie wird immer ein Klassiker bleiben. Egal zu welcher Lebenslage, einer dieser vier passt immer. Sie werden ewig leben. 

Auf jeden Fall kann man mit solcher Musik nichts falsch machen.

Was die „Künstler" von heute angeht, ist schon eher Vorsicht angesagt. Wenn sich bei dir Musik von Spears, Bro`Sis, No Angels, DsdS und dem Eurovisions Song Contest stapelt, dann bist du auf dem falschen Weg und läufst Gefahr, dein Leben zu verlieren – oder zumindest deine Ohren. Lynchjustiz ist nämlich wieder in. Der Trend der Saison!!!

Wenn du unter den anderen Todessern als cool und geschmackvoll gelten willst, höre Fantasy Metal. Andere Metal-Arten, Punk und Rock gehen auch. Aber halte dich fern von den dunklen Gefilden des Pop, die da lauern voller Gefahr für deine Sinne, denn sie zerschmettern gnadenlos jeden guten Geschmack, alle freundschaftlichen Beziehungen und füllen deine Krankenakte!

Willst du neu einsteigen und brauchst eine Scheibe, die dir von Anfang an Zutritt zum Musikhimmel beschert, so empfehle ich den **Matrix:Reloaded-Soundtrack**. Coolness schlechthin!

Auch deutsche Bands, die sich dem Einfluss der schönen Zeit des Mittelalters verschrieben haben, sind zu empfehlen. Als Paradebeispiele gelten hier **InExtremo** und **Subway to Sally**.

Willst du es härter angehen, brauchst du eine Musik zum Einstimmen auf große Gemetzel, Folterorgien oder den Besuch der Schwiegermutter, so sage ich nur: **Eisregen. Slipknot. Korn.**

Oder brauchst du etwas, um dich fallen zu lassen? Brauchst du Klänge, in denen du versinken kannst? Die dich gefangen nehmen, und mit deren Hilfe du diese grausame Welt vergessen kannst, mit denen du in anderen Sphären leben kannst? So geh und suche auf die Meister von **Vangelis**, die Stimmen von **Nightwish** oder die Sinnlichkeit von **Mystera.**

Und **Marilyn Manson** ist immer gut. **Placebo** auch.

Bei Fragen über Anwendung oder Nebenwirkungen befragen Sie ihre Gebrauchsanweisung, Arzt oder Apotheker.

+++++

Kunst. Ein schweres Wort, undefinierbar und so vielschichtig wie kaum ein anderes. Außer Wahrheit vielleicht.

Doch welche Kunst einen wahren Todesser erfreut, ist eine sehr komplizierte Sache. Welche Gemälde passen zu unserem Stil? Welche Objekte sollen wir aufstellen, um unsere Wohnräume zu perfektionieren? (Zur Wohnung mehr im nächsten Kapitel)

Eine schwierige Sache. Vor allem eines gilt hier: Weniger . Ist. Mehr.

Ein oder zwei Gemälde reichen meist für eine ganze Wohnung. Stilgerecht aufgehängt in der Mitte der Wohnung, schön und perfekt platziert, am Besten so, dass man sie sieht, sobald man die Tür aufmacht. Sie sollen Blicke fangen, Aufmerksamkeit erregen und Interesse wecken. Aber keine Überhand nehmen. 

Ich selbst lebe in meinem kleinen Schloss ebenso minimalistisch. Drei Gemälde zieren meine Wände.

Doch welche Künstler? Ein Mohnblumenfeld von Van Gogh? Nein danke, da schon lieber ein bisschen Schlafmohn im Garten.

Ein sanfter Picasso im Wohnzimmer? Sorry, das Kriegsbild ist schon vergeben und alles andere schafft nur Alpträume.

Ein DaVinci? Eignet sich des Preises wegen nur als Geschenk für den Meister oder mich.

Doch was sollen wir uns nun wirklich auf die Wände pinnen?

Ein guter Tipp ist immer der gute **Nitsch**. (A/N: Sollte ich mich hier peinlicherweise verschrieben haben: SORRY)

Seine netten Blutspritzerkunstwerke sind immer einen Kauf wert. Es empfiehlt sich etwas aus der roten Periode. 

Überraschenderweise kann auch Marilyn Manson sehr ausdrucksvolle Kunstwerke schaffen.

Ein von Britney Spears gemaltes Bild zeugt zwar von viel Humor, ist aber trotzdem nicht ratsam. Es könnten Gerüchte über harte Drogen aufkommen.

Aber am besten ist es immer noch, ihr bemalt eure Wände selbst. Immerhin sollen sie EURE Wohnungen schmücken. Und jeder weiß wohl am besten, was er hängen haben will.

Bei der Farbwahl schlage ich vor allem Rot und Schwarz vor. Klassisch, einfach, ästhetisch und passt zum Rest von euch.

+++++

Todesser, die nie ein Theater betreten, gelten als stillos. Sogar Crabbe betrat eins ein Theater. Gerüchten zufolge. Allerdings nur, um die Toilette aufzusuchen. Egal, schwarze Schafe gibt es überall.

Es gibt Aufführungen, die jeder einmal gesehen haben sollte, es gibt manche Oper, die man zumindest einmal erlebt haben muss, um kulturell nicht als asozial zu gelten. Über diese möchte ich nun berichten.

Da wären zunächst die Klassiker schlechthin: 

**Faust** von Goethe. 

**Hamlet** von Shakespeare

**Romeo und Julia** von Shakespeare

Ohne diese drei Theater zumindest gelesen zu haben, verkriecht man sich bei Gesprächen am Besten unter dem Tisch und leckt meine Schuhe.

Dann die göttlichen Opern und Operetten:

**Fidelio** von Beethoven

**Die Zauberflöte** von Mozart

Das Phantom der Oper 

Schon die Namen flößen Respekt ein.

Die Mutigen unter euch können sich dann ja noch die Salzburger Festspiele antun. Allerdings ist für diese Marathon viel Ausdauer nötig.

Und die Karl-May-Festspiele gelten NICHT als kulturell hochwertig. Hört nicht auf die BRAVO!

++++++++++

Wenn man sich an diese wenigen, einfachen Regeln hält, wird man Erfolg haben und als kulturell informierter und geschmackvoller Todesser gelten.

Viel Glück!

Im nächsten Kapitel beschäftigen wir uns eingehend mit dem Thema: My Castle is my Home – wie wohne ich richtig?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sodala, das wars mal wieder.

Reviews pleeeeez!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Neca

++++++WERBUNG++++++++++++++

Das dunkle Mal – Die Todesser – Lord Voldemort – Avada Kedavra

Was geht dir durch den Kopf, wenn du nach Hause kommst und das Schlimmste zu befürchten hast?

_Nach dem Angriff_ by _Neca_ (ID: 937588)

Read and Review!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CYA!


	8. Kapitel 6: Das perfekte Domizil

Hya!

Nach langer, kreativer Schaffenspause bin ich wieder da! Und im Gepäck habe ich natürlich wieder eine Menge Tipps für das Leben auf der dunklen Seite der Macht...äh...als Todesser, mein ich. Sorry, Neca kommt da manchmal etwas durcheinander. (Aber Lord Voldemort und der Imperator sind sich sehr ähnlich!)

Bevor wir aber anfangen, unsere Wohnräume zu dekorieren, hier erst mal Antworten auf ein paar Leserbriefe:

@Natascha Das nächste Treffen findet wie gewohnt auf Malfoy Manor statt. Wenn du das erste Mal hingehst rate ich dir, einen Herkunftsnachweis mitzunehmen.

@Pe Ein Todesser-Fanclub? Keine schlechte Idee. Ich fände es nett, wenn man für mich...äh...für uns...einen Fanclub einrichten würde...

@alien 3 Grautöne sind natürlich erlaubt. Ausgestopfte Gryffs sind vielleicht etwas...ordinär. Als würde man mit einer Tasche durch die Stadt laufen, auf der riesengroß GUCCI draufsteht.  Subtilität ist wichtig. Die von die genannten Bands sind auch annehmbar, nur bei Fear Factory sollte man ein wenig aufpassen. Grün und Silber sind auf jeden Fall Klassiker, bei denen man nichts falsch machen kann...aber auch hier gilt: Weniger. Ist. Mehr.

@Naurya John Williams ist immer für ein paar passende Fanfaren gut! Und Musicals auch. TdV ist okay, die Lieder aus Elisabeth wären aber noch besser.

@christina *Stiefelhinhalt* Für alle, die das perfekte Folterlied hören wollen: Ladet euch mal „Elisabeth" von „Hansi Hinterseer" herunter. Zur visuellen Folter empfehle ich „Crossroads" von Spears oder „Glitter" von Carey.

@tinuviel Within Temptation haben nette Videos, sind aber ansonsten etwas...seltsam. Apokalyptika ist allerdings nicht zu verachten.

@Anonym User Eminem solltest du besser nur ganz versteckt im stillen Kämmerlein hören. Kann zwar Ideen wecken, ist aber verpönt...zu offensichtlich.

@cathleena dem Schmuck wird in WbiaTaL gehuldigt. Als Jungtodesser hat man für schönen Schmuck kaum Geld. Später kann man ihn geschenkt bekommen.

ENJOY!

+++++++++++

Wie werde ich Todesser?

Kapitel 6

Das perfekte Domizil

+++++++++++

Zeig mir, wie du lebst und ich zeig dir, wer du bist.

Dieses kleine Sprichwort ist absolut wahr. Ich werde mich hier nicht groß mit Farbenlehre oder Einrichtung aufhalten, sondern eher das Drumherum behandeln. Immerhin wollen wir unsere Individualität ja nicht verlieren. Es ist wie beim Jazz. Rahmenharmonien werden vorgegeben, innerhalb denen man allerdings seelenruhig improvisieren kann.

Erster Rahmen: Die Farben 

Zartes Dotterblumengelb. Ein Hauch von keuschem Pink. Strahlendes Himmelblau! Betörender Flieder! Und ab in die schneeweiße Gummizelle!

Haltet euch bloß fern von solchen „Modefarben". Sie vergehen schnell und diejenigen, die sie zu Modefarben machten, sind zu 80% farbenblind. Als Farben für Wände, Böden, Türen und Co. gibt es mehrere Versionen.

In diesen ersten Rahmen, der euren Typ festlegt, baue ich auch gleich den **zweiten Rahmen: Möbelrichtlinien** und den **dritten Rahmen: Lebende Accessoires** ein.

+++

Für die düsteren unter euch, jene, die mit ihren Wänden schon Angst und Schrecken schüren wollen, gibt es nur eins: Schwarz. Türen, Fenster und Böden sollten in dem Fall von kräftigem Blutrot sein, um euer Verlangen nach Gemetzeln zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Auch willenlos dahingeworfene rote Farbflecken an der Wand verstärken diesen Ausdruck. Kantige, moderne Möbel mit silbernem Gestell, ansonsten Schwarz wären angebracht. Das Bett als Zentralobjekt in der Mitte des Zimmers. Das Terrarium mit der großen, bösen Giftschlange ist zu empfehlen. Fütterung nur mit großen, fetten Ratten, Hamstern und Co. Füttern, wenn Besuch da ist.

Für diejenigen, die lieber sagen wollen: Kommt mir bloß nicht zu nahe, ich habe ein sehr wütendes Temperament und zermalme euch mit meinem Fingernagel, empfehle ich rote Wände. Kein tiefes Blutrot, sondern ein kräftiges Rot, allerdings nicht zu hell. Einfach das klassische Rot. Ohne Attribute. Türen, Fenster und Co. sollten hier harmonieren. Hellere und dunkle Rottöne, unterbrochen von grauen Ausbrüchen. Schwere, dunkle Antikmöbel wären auch ratsam. Als besonderes Accessoire empfehle ich hier zwei Kampfhunde namens „Romulus" und „Remus" oder „Castor" und „Pollux". Auf jedem Fall was Antikes. Wenn Besuch da ist: Metallstöckchen werfen und Hunde stolz tätscheln, während sie Eisenspäne produzieren.

Für jene aber, die nur sagen wollen: Die MACHT ist mit mir, gibt es den absoluten Minimalismus. Macht steht über allem, also gibt es kaum etwas, dass sie ausdrücken kann. Große, minimalistisch eingerichtete Zimmer mit sehr hohen Wänden. Wände und Boden sind schneeweiß. Türen und Fenster sind schwarz. Alles an Möbeln steht zentral, ist geradlinig. Ohne Verschnörkelungen oder ähnliches. Farbe: Schwarz. Der Kleiderschrank ist rot. Nur der Kleiderschrank. Accessoire: Fette, schneeweiße Angorakatze, die mitten auf dem schwarzen Sofa vor sich hin schnurrt. Mit Diamantenhalsband.

Damit hätten wir alle angemessenen Wohntypen bearbeitet. Noch Fragen? Gut.

+++

Vierter Rahmen: Das Deko

Blumengirlanden. Duftsteine im Klo. Selbstgemalte Window-Color-Schmetterlinge am Fenster. Pferdeposters auf den Wänden. Und der Zauberstab an der Schläfe.

Jetzt, wo die perfekten Farben gewählt wurden, geht's um die exquisiten Details, die einen Todesser ausmachen.

Für die Düsteren: Ein Bild, am besten eine Blutmalerei von Nitsch, ist alles, was an den Wänden hängt. Dafür hängt es zentral und braucht eine ganze Wand für sich allein. Wenn ein Gast kommt, soll er sich fühlen, als würden das Bild und die Schlange ihn erwürgen. Ansonsten empfehlen sich nur selbst, mir roter Farbe, an die Wand geschmierte Graffitis á la „Tod den Schlammblütern", „Spaltet den Narbenkopf", oder natürlich der Klassiker „Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet. Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht!".

Für die Wütenden: Große Tintenkleckse, überall verteilt. Ihr könnt dann stundenlang alles hineininterpretieren, was ihr wollt. Wenn Besuch da ist, diskutiert darüber, ob der große Klecks da in der Ecke ein gesprengter Kopf oder eine verschrumpelte Leber ist. Das es sich in Wirklichkeit um eine zerquetschte Spinne handelt, weiß keiner.

Für die Mächtigen: Drei bis vier kleinere, in der Wohnung verteilte Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografien. Nur künstlerisch hochwertige Motive, deren Sinn ein machtloser Kleingeist wie euer Besuch sowieso nicht versteht. Bei mir hängt zum Beispielt ein kahles Gestrüpp in einer Winterlandschaft, in dem sich ein weißer Tiger tarnt, damit ihn das Kaninchen nicht sieht, das er fressen will.

+++

Fünfter Rahmen: Stoffe

Natürlich braucht der Mensch auch Vorhänge, Teppichböden und flauschige Handtücher. Doch welche sind stilgerecht? Rosafarbene Jute? Knalloranger Cord? Braunes Sarginnenfutter.

Es gibt auch unter den Stoffen pures Blut und Schlamm.

Der Düstere: Schwere Samtvorhänge von dunkelstem, beinahe schon schwarzem Rot, die von der Decke bis zum Boden reichen. Keine Teppiche. Der Düstere schreitet auf nacktem, kalten Boden einher. Natürlich schuhlos. Übergroße Handtücher von der selben Farbe wie die Vorhänge.

Der Wütende: Er verwendet selbstbemalte Rollläden. Keine Vorhänge. Durchgehender Teppichboden. Diverse Hotelhandtücher.

Der Mächtige: Erst durchsichtige Untervorhänge mit zartem, von indischen Kindern handgesticktem Spitzenmuster. Darüber schwarze Vorhänge aus einer Art Leinen-Samt-Mischung. Weiße Handtücher, auf die schwarz und verschnörkelt eure Initialen stehen. Die einzigen Schnörkel im ganzen Haus.

+++

Sechster und letzter Rahmen: Nichtlebende Accessoires.

Sonnenblumen. Überlebensgroße Diddlmäuse. Gummipuppen. Harry-Potter-Schokofroschkarten.

Kleinigkeiten geben eurem Domizil den letzten Schliff. Man verwende immer maximal zwei oder drei. Wer dazu noch Fragen oder Vorschläge hat, melde sich.

Der Düstere: Riesengroße, sechsarmige Kerzenhalter. Räucherstäbchen en masse. Eine Violine, auf der man auch spielen kann. (Das düsterste aller Instrumente, nach dem Alphorn). Der eigene Grabstein, auf dem schon alles eingraviert ist, außer dem Todesdatum. (Um Humor Auszudrücken, kann man natürlich eines eingravieren. Oder man graviert den Namen des Besuchs ein.) 

Der Wütende: Ein Baseballschläger. Eine Familienpackung Valium mitten auf dem Esszimmertisch. Ein Erste-Hilfe-Set. Ein Feuerlöscher, der passt auch farblich hervorragend. Ein Schürhaken ohne dazugehörenden Kamin. Eine E-Gitarre.

Der Mächtige: Ein Konzertflügel. Eine Vase voller schwarzer Orchideen. Ein Butler (okay, der gilt eigentlich als lebendes Accessoire, aber er gehört trotzdem zur Einrichtung.). Eine Windl-Winnie-Cheftasse. 

+++

So, nun hätten wir die sechs wichtigen Rahmenharmonien behandelt. Wer noch Fragen zu diesem Thema hat, wende sich vertrauensvoll an mich. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim IKEA!

Und, nachdem wir jetzt Grundlagen, Hauptaufgaben, korrekten Umgang, richtige Kleidung, kulturelles Umfeld und die perfekte Wohnung durchgemacht haben, sind wir mehr oder weniger am Ende unseres kleinen Ratgebers. Im nächsten, und letzten Kapitel, bekommt ihr noch ein paar abschließende gute Tipps und den Anmeldebogen.

+++++++++++++++++++

So, das wärs mal wieder, und wir nähern uns dem endgültigen Ende unseres kleinen Ratgebers. Doch zuvor noch einmal:

REVIEW PLEEZ!

Und was wäre dieses Chappie ohne....

+++++++++WERBUNG++++++++

Er blickte auf Virginia hinab, die jetzt direkt neben ihm auf stand. Sie hatte ihre Beherrschung zurück und starrte jetzt stumm auf ihren Bruder. Die zarten Hände zu Fäusten geballt, zu ihrer ganzen Größe aufgerichtet, stand sie da. Durch ihren Körper ging ein kaum merkbares Beben, und ihre, Ron fixierenden, Augen sprühten Funken. Er konnte ihren Zorn beinahe riechen...und ihr Haar...dieses Flammenmeer, das sie beschützte, das eventuelle Angreifer vor ihrer Kraft warnte, vor ihrem Temperament und den Unmengen von Glut, die sie in sich trug...

Eine Göttin des Feuers.

_Seine_ Göttin.

Virginias Rache by Neca (Story-ID: 1009609 ) Chapter 11 OUT NOW!

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

CYA!


	9. Der Aufnahmetest!

**Herzlichen Glückwunsch!**

Sie haben alle Kapitel des kleinen Führers „Wie werde ich Todesser" gelesen und leben immer noch! Nun steht Ihnen kaum mehr etwas im Wege, wenn es darum geht eine große Todesserkarriere einzuschlagen. Füllen Sie einfach diesen essentiellen, wahnsinnig wichtigen Fragebogen aus.

Kopieren Sie einfach den Fragebogen in ihr Review und füllen Sie ihn dort aus!

**Bleiben Sie bitte ehrlich!**

++++++++

Name:

Geburtstag:

Name der Eltern:

Schule/(falls gegeben)Haus:

Schule/Haus der Eltern:

Lieblingsmusiker:

Lieblingskünstler:

Lieblingsautor:

Lieblingsfarbe:

Lieblingsessen:

Wie sehen die Socken aus, die Sie momentan tragen?

Kauen Sie an Ihren Fingernägeln?

Wie viel Zeit verbringen Sie täglich vor dem Spiegel?

+++

Schreiben Sie zu jedem der folgenden Wörter die erste Assoziation auf, die Ihnen einfällt:

Harry Potter – 

Tiramisu – 

Lord Voldemort – 

Magie – 

Schlammblut – 

Bananenschale – 

Dumbledore – 

BelfeR – 

BLÖK – 

+++

Wie oft haben Sie schon in der Nase gebohrt?

Wie viele Teller haben Sie bereits zerbrochen?

Wie lange brauchen Sie, um 100 m zu laufen?

Wie oft haben Sie beim Versteck spielen gewonnen?

Ändern Sie oft ihre Meinung?

Mögen Sie Käse?

+++

Beantworten Sie folgende Fragen so, wie ein echter Todesser reagieren würde:

Sie befinden sich im Zweikampf mit einem weit unterlegenen Gegner. Sie besiegen ihn und wollen eben den Todesstoß setzen, als er plötzlich beginnt, um sein Leben zu flehen. Wie verhalten Sie sich?

Sie decken auf, dass ein anderer Todesser, der zu ihrem engsten Freundeskreis gehört, ein Spion ist. Er fleht sie an, ihn auf keinen Fall zu verraten, da dies sein Tod wäre. Was tun Sie?

+++

Und nun die letzte und wichtigste aller Fragen:

**Warum wollen Sie Todesser werden und warum wären gerade SIE ein guter Todesser?**

++++++++

So, das wären die Fragen. Wenn die Tests abgegeben wurden, stelle ich das Aufnahmezertifikat online. Etwas später beginnt dann Band 2: Wie bleibe ich als Todesser am Leben?

**Viel Glück** wünscht euch,

Neca 

++++++WERBUNG+++++++

Er strich dem Mädchen, das wie Wachs war in seinen Händen, eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sie war befangen, zitterte am ganzen Leib. Definitiv eine Jungfrau. Perfekt. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Du wirst doch keinem sagen, dass ich hierher kam, oder Hermione?"

Auszug aus **Virginias Rache, Kapitel 12: Fügung des Schicksals** by Neca --- (Story-ID: 1009609)

OUT NOW!

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++

**CYA!**


End file.
